Forget about the Rain
by newspapervilage
Summary: Team Rocket luck out and manage to get a room at the Pokemon Centre, but when a freak storm hits and they get trapped with the newly reunited twerps, will they survive? JessieXJames, AshXMisty, MayXDrew and BrockXJoy!
1. To the Pokemon Centre, AWAY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used, If I did this would've probably happened...and Pokemon wouldn't be a kids' show. ;D**

**Forget About The Rain  
Chapter 1  
To the Pokemon Centre...AWAY!  
By Newspapervilage **

"Prepare for Trouble."

"And make it Double."

"To protect the world from Devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To Denounce the evils of truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"JESSIE!"

"JAMES!"

"Team Rocket, Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or Prepare to Fight!"

"Mee-owth Dat's right."

There Team Rocket stood, grinning at the top of the freshly dug pit that the twerps were unfortunate enough to fall for...Again.

"What do you three want this time?" Ash yelled, glaring up at the three villains.

"What we always want Twerp. Your Pikachu!" Jessie called back smirking.

Ash watched as James grabbed Pikachu with a machine that looked a lot like a huge pair of tongs, and placed him into an electric proof cage.

"Ciao!" James waved, following Jessie and Meowth into the basket of their balloon. Meowth started the flame and the balloon slowly rose into the cool sky, the wind blowing quickly in the direction of the nearest town. Jessie looked over at James and grinned.

"We did it!"

James smiled back, then turned his attention to the cage that held the electric rodent.

The Cage was made up of resistant glass and was only just big enough for Pikachu to fit into it. The mouse glared at the three thieves and charged its' cheeks, ready to attack. Jessie, James and Meowth just laughed.

"Ain't gonna happen Pikachu," Meowth cackled, lowering the balloon to a stronger current, making them go just that much faster.

"Taillow! Burst that balloon!" A distant command was ordered and the next thing the three knew, they were tumbling out of the basket and onto the ground, no more then five metres away from the twerps feet, Pikachu smirking at them from Ash's arms, cheeks sparking.

"Bugger," James murmured and the three were flung through the air, electricity flowing through their bodies.  
"Looks Like Team Rocket's Blasting Off Again!"

"Good job Pikachu!" Ash cheered, watching the three fade off into the distance with a ding.

"Now we can go meet up with Misty!" Brock said and the three began walking towards their destination, the Pokemon Centre five kilometres away.

"I'm so glad Max is staying with Mum and Dad for a while," May smiled "I don't have to listen to him whinge."

"It is a bit of a relief," Brock agreed, looking down at his map, "Almost there."

"ALRIGHT!" Ash cheered and the three continued on their merry way.

**Meanwhile**

"Oww..." Jessie moaned as she pried her face out of the hard ground, wiping dirt and blood from a small cut on her cheek.

"Say dat again," Meowth moaned, licking quite a deep opening in his tail clean. "Where's Jim?"

Jessie looked around the clearing for her lavender haired friend, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Up here," A cry came from above. both Jessie and Meowth gazed up and saw James hanging by his Jacket on a flimsy looking tree branch.

"You are so gonna fall." Jessie called up to him smiling.

"I know." He grinned and his Jacket ripped, James fell to the ground.

"Oww!" he squeaked and stood up, rubbing his freshly bruised behind. "Where are we?"

"I can smell a Pokemon Centre not to far from here. Let's try and get a room for the night," Meowth replied, "It looks like there might be a storm."

Meowth was right, the sky had turned dark and large black clouds rolled overhead, sprinkling tiny amounts of their contents onto the ground.

"Good idea. We can get your tail fixed up too." James winced as he saw the amount of blood that stained the scratch cats' fur.

"Right, lets go," Jessie called and she began to walk in the direction Meowth was pointing, picking him up on the way. Meowth curled up into Jessie's chest, staining her already dirty jacket and purred. James walking beside the two, taking off the rest of his shredded jacket and placing it around Meowth. It wasn't long before the three reached the hospital and entered.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Centre. How may I help you?" The Nurse Joy at the counter asked the three disheveled thieves.

"Yeah, can you take a look at our Pokemon, They're looking a little worse for wear," James replied.

"Of course."

James placed all of their Pokeballs onto the tray, while Jessie unwrapped Meowth from James' jacket.

"Oh My! That Meowth needs immediate attention! Chansey get a stretcher Stat!"

"Chansey!" The pink Pokemon replied and ran to get a stretcher.

"Mee-owth, It's not as bad as it looks," Meowth murmured. The Chansey returned and placed Meowth on the bed, pushing him into the exam room.

"Please wait in the waiting area to the left," Nurse Joy ordered and ran after Chansey with the Pokeball tray in her hands.

"I hope the little fuzz ball's okay," James mumbled as the two wandered into the waiting room and sat down.

"It's Meowth, he'll be back to his annoying self in no time," Jessie answered.

"I guess."

There was a comfortable silence after that as James watched the exam room doors carefully while Jessie read a magazine that dated back about two years. A while later, Nurse Joy walked out and smiled at the two. James stood and walked over to her, Jessie not far behind.

"Your Pokemon are all fine. I managed to stitch up Meowth's tail, but I would like to keep him under observation overnight. You two can stay in one of our rooms if you like."

"Thank You," Jessie replied.

"Yeah, we were going to ask for a room anyway," James rubbed the back of his head.

"You're welcome to, I'll just give you the key. We also have some facilities here that might interest you while you stay," Joy walked back to the main desk.

"What is there?"James asked.

"We have a Games room, a Karaoke bar, indoor hot springs, heated spa and a Sauna and a restaurant all located below the main hospital (**A/N: The Pokemon centre is on the top along with the bedrooms...all facilities are underground because I wanted to make it almost like a hotel...but free and not overly huge above ground ;D)**, but if you wish to bathe, the only showers we have are public ones, **(A/N: Like at swimming pools)**" She replied, handing the keys to Jessie.  
"That'll be fine. James let's check out the room, then hit the restaurant!" Jessie cheered and the two rockets skipped to their room.

**Not long After**

"Hello Nurse Joy, how are you today?" The red headed teen asked as she walked into the centre smiling.

"Hello Misty, what brings you here today?" Joy replied.

"I'm meeting up with my friends; Ash, Brock and Pikachu. They told me about a new friend as well, May I think it was."

"Ah Yes, well would you like anything to eat while you wait?"

"No thanks, but can I get a glass of Wat..."

"Nurse Joy! My Roselia is hurt!" A boy with green hair interrupted, running up to the desk with his Pokemon in his arms.

"Yes right away, Chansey a stretcher STAT!"

"Chansey!" The Roselia was wheeled into the exam room, Nurse Joy following the stretcher through the doors. The boy bent over,out of breath from his run.

"Please be okay..."

"I'm sure Roselia will be fine," Misty smiled. "I'm Misty, a water Pokemon trainer."

"Drew," the boy replied as he stood up straight and flicked his hair out of his face. "I'm a Co ordinator."

"It's nice to meet you Drew. If you don't mind me asking, how did your Roselia get hurt?" Misty asked.

"We were trying a new combo, but Roselia wasn't ready to do it. She ended up tearing her petals to shreds."

"That's terrible! Well let's go to the waiting room and grab a seat."

"Okay." The two wandered to their seats and soon became relatively good friends.

**Elsewhere **

**"**There it is!" Brock pointed from the top of a hill, "The Pokemon Centre!"

"Yay! Let's go see Misty!" Ash cheered.

"Yay! Hot showers and warm beds!" May joined Ash and the two ran down the path, eager to get to the centre, Brock grinned.

"Yay! Beautiful Joy!" He yelled and the three ran to the centre as fast as they could.

**In the Restaurant  
**

"I'm stuffed!" Moaned Jessie, holding her stomach.

"I can't eat another mouthful!" James complained.

They both looked at eachother, then turned their gazes towards the waiter carrying the large pudding they had ordered for dessert.

"On second thought..." James started.

"There's always room for dessert!" Jessie finished, the two stuck their spoons into the large chocolate fixture and went to town on that bad boy. (**A:N/ :P)  
**

**Waiting room**

"Misty!" Ash yelled as he ran towards her and Drew.

"Ash!" She stood up and the two hugged, a little longer then necessary.

"Heya, Misty," Brock smiled as he watched the two.

"Pika!"

"And hello to you too, Pikachu!" Misty laughed and hugged the electric mouse tightly.

"Oh, Misty, this is May," Ash introduced the two girls

"It's nice to meet you Misty."

"You too."

"Hey, May," Drew smirked at her.

"Hello, Drew!" May frowned back.

"Drew, Your Roselia is doing fine. She's resting at the moment, but she's all better."

"Thankyou Nurse Jo..."

"NURSE JOY! A ROSELIA'S PETALS CAN NOT COMPARE TO YOUR BEAUTY! IF YOU WERE A FLOWER, YOUR PETALS WOULD BLOSSOM IN MY HEART, CALLING THE NAME THAT BRINGS ME THE EMOTION, THAT THAT VERY NAME ORIGINATED FROM! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IT IS MY LOVE? THE NAME THE PETALS WHISPER IS JOY AND WITH THAT JOY, I FEEL UNDYING LO..."

"Yeah, yeah we get it," Misty grumbled, pulling Brock away by the ear. Joy stared in shock.

"Sorry about that Joy, Brock gets a little carried away sometimes," Ash apologised.

"It's Okay. Say, it's getting late, would you kids like to stay the night? Joy asked.

"Sure, thanks Joy," Ash replied and they organised their sleeping arrangements, Drew, May and Ash on the top bunks, with Brock and Misty on the bottom. The five decided to have a relatively early night, they had all day tomorrow to catch up while they travelled. Or so they thought.

**Chapter 1 done :D this is probably gonna be the longest story I've ever written, because I normally get bored writing lots of chapters, but I've had this idea in my head for a while and decided to get it out there. I have NO idea where this story is going so, if you have any ideas of what could happen tell me...If they're good I'll stick them in. Chapter 2 might take a little bit longer to get up because of school...but hopefully it'll be up before the end of the week...there's a bit of ROCKETSHIPPING next up so stay tuned ;D (R&R) if you like **


	2. There's a Storm a Brewin'

**Alright...Time for Chapter 2 ^_^ There's quite a bit of Rocketshipping in this one...because this is actually meant to be a Rocketshippy fic...but I'll try and get some others into it as well. I haven't actually finished this chapter yet so I don't know what's going to happen in the end, but yeah...Sorry if the characters are a little OOC...I try, but I haven't seen the eps with May and Drew in them for a while...so bear with me... anyway ONWARDS:**

**Forget about the Rain  
Chapter 2  
There's A Storm A Brewing**

The clouds outside rumbled as they excreted their contents, occasional flashes of lightning could be seen, lighting up the Pokemon Centre's rooms, where eight people were completely oblivious to the pandemonium going on outside...or maybe not.

"James, it looks horrible out there," Jessie whispered, watching a bolt of lightning split the sky.

"Hmm.." He mumbled back from his bunk.

Jessie shivered, "I'm cold."

James looked over at Jessie, who was wrapped up like a Kakuna.

_'She Doesn't look cold,' _He thought and she shivered violently. _'Maybe she is.'_

"Come over here," James said, moving over to give Jessie some room on his bunk. She peered at him from a slit she had made in the blanket for a second, then stood and ran to his bunk. She pulled James' blanket off of him and unravelled herself herself from her own, placing it over James and jumping in next to him. Jessie sat up and pulled James' blanket up over hers. Once she had finished, they both snuggled down into the warmth, Jessie soon fast asleep.

James looked down at Jessie, her hair falling from her usual style and smiled. He watched her until she turned towards him, her hands snaking their way around his waist, her nose poking his collarbone. James' Breath caught.

_'This is really happening.'_

He could feel her breath on his neck and her leg twitching slightly between his own.

"Amazing," He sighed, and placed one hand on her hip, the other playing with loose strands of her hair, as he slowly drifted to sleep, against his will.

Ash awoke to the sound of thunder, roaring so loud it made the windows shake.

"What's 'appenin?" He asked sleepily, rubbing the crust from his eyes.

"The storm. It began last night," Misty replied, sitting at the end of Ash's bunk.

"WHAT?" He yelled as he jumped to the window. The ground outside was completely saturated, almost flooding a little. The whole sky covered with dark, almost black clouds, that showed no sign of clearing any time soon.

"Ugh! How depressing, my hair is going to be disgusting," May complained, Screwing her face at the rain.

_'I don't think so,' _Drew thought to himself, gazing at her quietly. all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Brock called. The door opened and there stood Nurse Joy.

"It looks like you kids will be staying here until this weather clears up," She said, smiling.

"Looks like it," Drew muttered, moving to sit closer to May.

"Oh Drew, You can go see your Roselia if you like." Joy turned towards him. Drew sprung from his seat and followed Joy out to the recovery room, the rest quietly tagging along behind. When they arrived, Drew ran towards Roselia's bed.

"You're Okay!" He smiled.

"'Selia."

Ash, Misty, Brock and May watched the scene smiling, while Joy changed the Meowth in the next bed's bandages.

"Hey what's wrong with that Meowth?" Ash asked, walking over to see what Joy was doing.

"This Meowth sliced his tail open on a rock," Joy replied.

"Oww. Is it Okay?" Misty asked. The Meowth opened its' eyes.

"It should be fine," Joy replied.

"Do you know how it happened?" Ash asked, wincing as the cut became visible.

"Yeah!" A brooklyn accent spoke, making everyone jump. "Your damn Pikachu, shockin' us inta Blastin' Off, makin' me land on a sharp rock and bleed into unconsciousness, Dat's What!"

"It's Meowth!" everyone cried in unison (except Drew and Joy).

"Yeah, Yeah it's me, get ovah it."

Ash clenched his fists, "Don't help him, he's from Team Rocket!"

Joy finished bandaging his tail.

"My job isn't to Judge people or Pokemon and neither is yours. If a Pokemon is injured, I will help them regardless. Do you think a Pokemon's health is more important then another's, just because that Pokemon may not be a saint?" **(A/N: I was watching 'A CHANSEY OPERATION' the other day...I love how Dr. Proctor shuts Ash down)** she asked him.

"If that Pokemon is Meowth, then yes," he replied.

"ASH!" Brock scolded, "It shouldn't matter, Joy's right."

"I guess." Ash muttered and glared at the ground.

"Umm... If Meowth is here...Then shouldn't Jessie and James be here too?" May asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Hey, Yeah! Meowth, Where are they?" Ash asked.

"I don't know! I've bin asleep all night, 'aven't I!" Meowth answered, rolling his eyes at the boy.

"Are you talking about the people who brought Meowth in?" Joy asked.

"Did the guy have Blue hair and the Girl, Red?" Brock joined in. Joy nodded her head.

"Were they wearing Team Rocket uniforms?" May asked.

"Um...the man had a black shirt on, but the Meowth was wrapped in what looked like a jacket, and the woman's jacket was to stained to see anything," Joy replied.

"Are 'dey still 'ere?" Meowth asked, putting his two cents in.

"Yeah, they're staying in room 4. I'll take you there if you like Meowth."

Meowth nodded,"Dat'd be nice, tanks."

Nurse Joy picked Meowth up and placed him onto the floor. "Try not to move your tail to much to much or you'll rip your stitches," She said and the two left the recovery room.

"Let's go," Ash called, running after them."They're probably up to something."

Misty, Brock and May all followed after him while Drew was torn between following or staying with Roselia.

"I'll be back in a minute, Roselia," He decided.

"Roselia," it called as Drew ran after everyone else.

**Room 4**

The door creaked open and Meowth ran in, the rest quietly filing into the room, looking for the two thieves. Meowth spotted a wisp of blue hair that had escaped the warmth of the blanket, and jumped up next to it. The six 'spectators' watched as Meowth peeled back the two blankets to reveal James' head, his hair splayed across the pillow, eyes closed and mouth slightly open... still asleep.

Meowth shook his friends' head slightly,"Hey, Wake up Jimmy," He called and James slowly began to open his eyes. He looked over at Meowth and grinned sleepily, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, tanks fa bringin' me here."

James pulled his hand from under the blankets and scratched behind Meowth's ears. The scratch cat purred and pushed his head harder into James' hand, encouraging him to keep going.

"Lucky we did come here. We wouldn't have survived in that storm. Jess sat up and watched the lightning for a while last night," James told Meowth, not noticing the other six watching him.

"Speaking of Jessie, where is she?" May spoke up, scaring James half to death.

"She's asleep," James replied coldly.

Ash looked around at all of the bunks looking for signs of Jessie. The only sign was that the Bunk near the window was missing the blanket. He turned back to James and narrowed his eyes.

"She's not here, she's probably stealing all of the Pokemon as we speak."

"No, she's asleep," James argued.

"Prove it! Where is she?" Ash challenged and James looked at him.

"Fine."

James lifted his other hand from the blankets and pulled both of the quilts down to reveal what was underneath. There Jessie lay, sprawled across his chest. Her thigh length hair surrounding the two, some dangling over the edge of the bed, tips just skimming the floor. Her hand was curled into a fist and lay just next to her face, the other on James' hip, just under his shirt, their legs tangled together, partly covered by Jessie's hair.

Misty and May both gasped and all six stared at the three on the bed, Meowth grinning slyly at the two, James blushing slightly while Jessie lay completely oblivious to everything, her facecompletely at peace.

"Told you so," James smirked as the twerp's faces turned from shock to confusion.

"Why are youse sharin' a bed?" Meowth asked. " There are plenty of bunks."

"Jess kept complaining that she was cold, so I old her to come and join me," He replied. He had felt Jessie begin to stir. She slowly moved her arms around his waist and sighed, not wanting to open her eyes.

"Looks like she's awake Jim," Meowth smiled and moved down until he was level with her head. Jessie could feel his presence in front of her and she slowly moved her hands up, making sure noone noticed but James, who giggled.

"What're ya laughin' at?" Meowth turned his attention to James.

Big mistake.

The six 'spectators' watched as a grin spread across Jessie's face. Her eyes still closed, she wrapped her arms around Meowth and pulled him into a huge bear hug.

"Mee-owth!" The Pokemon screeched, thrashing in her arms, but Jessie kept a tight grip.

"How ya feeling Meowth?" She asked, tickling him a bit.

"Good as new!" He replied, "Until you attacked me!"

Jessie sat up and plopped Meowth into her lap, grinning.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist."

"Yeah, yeah."

The scratch cat purred as Jessie scruffed his fur, James now sitting up, smiling at the two.

"What're you three doing here?" Ash yelled, standing in front of them with Pikachu next to him.

"The twerp?" Jessie blushed and she quickly pulled Meowth out of her lap and onto the bed. "You snuck into our room so, PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!" She stood up, her hair now completely down, her singlet and pyjama pants rumpled. Misty and May both quietly admired her hair.

"You can't escape so MAKE IT DOUBLE!" James joined in. The two struck a pose, but looked quite funny because of the pyjamas they were wearing.

"You two losers look ridiculous!" Ash laughed.

"Don't we always?" James whispered to Jessie, who hit him with her fan in return.

"Shut up James."

"Say, I think I remember seeing you two yesterday," Misty stated.

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room (excluding Joy, Drew and Misty) yelled.

"When?" Jessie asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ash and Brock called in unison.

"In the restaurant, you were both laying across a table after eating what looked like something chocolatey, and I didn't realise it was them at the time."

"Oh, I remember...That was the most amazing food coma I've ever been in," Jessie looked over at James, holding her stomach.

"You can say that again. Just thinking about that pudding makes me comatose." he replied.

"Youse had puddin' and you didn't even get a doggy bag for Me-owth?" The cat screeched.

"Well we can't exactly get you a doggy bag if we eat it all, can we?" James answered.

"Wait...So you three have been here for a while then?" May asked, confusion in her voice.

"They arrived about two hours before you yesterday," Joy chimed in.

"What makes you think you can stay here?" Ash yelled at the thieves.

"Um...one, Meowth is injured, two, technically we were here first and three, THERE'S A GREAT BIG TYPHOON OUTSIDE!" Jessie screamed in his face.

"Wot makes ya tink YOU can stay here?" Meowth joined in.

"We're not evil."

"...and because they are, they should be left to die in a storm?" Drew asked Ash. "They don't look evil to me."

"I like this kid," James smiled at Jessie.

"Drew, they try and steal our Pokemon everyday," May walked over to Drew, " I agree that they should be able to stay, but we have to keep an eye on them at all times."

Jessie rolled her eyes, "I'm over everyone seeing us as Team Rocket and not as people." She muttered under her breath, but both James and Misty heard her. The latter stared at Jessie while Ash reluctantly agreed to let them stay, and thought about what she had just heard Jessie say.

_'Maybe they really aren't as bad as everyone thinks.'_

"Alright! It's agreed that we're able to stay. We probably would've anyway, but still. Can you please leave so that Jessie and I may get dressed."

The six all left without complaint and the two rockets slumped back onto their bunk, Meowth between them.

"What have we gotten ourselves into."


	3. Storytime!

**Hey guys thanks for all of your kind reviews :D I've been busy with school this week, but I just started hollies so I'll be updating more often, thank god . anyway I could do with some suggestions on what can happen later on, I've already got chapter 4 in my brain and there is quite a bit of shipping in there...of all kinds ;) so If you've been waiting for Pokeshipping or whatever the hell BrockXJoy is called...you don't have to wait TO much longer..I have to write it up yet :| **

**I totally just watched the battle frontier episode with Lucy and how she has a crush on Brock...I thought that was really cute...but I've already started with BrockXJoy :| if only I didn't give up on Pokemon after Hoenn :'(**

**This chapter is basically a blast through J and J's past but it's told by Meowth so yea ;D**

**I've also had a request by one of my best friends to stick Jigglypuff somewhere...so She might pop up unexpectedly later on :D anywho...chapter 3 AWAY!**

**Forget about the Rain  
Chapter 3  
Storytime!**

"I can't believe they're here," Ash mumbled, playing with the sausages on his plate. The six of them were sitting in the Centre's Restaurant, eating a cooked breakfast.

"I don't think it'll be that bad, Ash. I mean, they are people," Misty replied, Jessie's earlier mumblings still fresh in her mind.

"Yeah, I think it'll be fine, it's not like we have to see them at all," May agreed. Drew sipped his Orange juice.

"Just give them a chance."

"I guess."

There was a comfortable silence that followed, the occasional tink of cutlery on plates could be heard, along with Ash, who forgot his table etiquette and ate like a Miltank.

"Ahh, Smells delicious," A voice called from the entrance of the restaurant. The six at the table stopped eating and looked over at Meowth.

"What? I haven't eaten a meal in days," he said and jumped into the seat next to Misty.

"Hey, can't a cat grab a Breakfast meal ova 'ere?" He yelled and was immediately bought a meal, fresh from the kitchen. "Good service 'ere Joy! I like it." He complimented, before shoving handfuls into his mouth.

"That's disgusting," May scrunched her face up at the cat.

"Get ovah it, twerpette." Meowth retorted, his mouth full of food. Misty looked at Meowth curiously.

"Hey Meowth?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell us more about you, Jessie and James?"

"What da ya wanna know?"

"How did you guys meet?"

The rest of the table looked interested in the conversation between Misty and the cat and began listening more intently.

"Well I met 'em through Team Rocket, but Jess 'n Jim had bin friends long before I met 'em," Meowth started.

"How did they meet?" Meowth looked up at Misty and sighed.

"Well as you know , James was rich when he was young, wit da Mansion 'n stuff, remember?"

"Yeah." Ash, Brock and Misty all shuddered.

"Well as soon as his parents arranged Jim ta marry dat bird Jessebelle, James ran away, but in da end he was enrolled Pokemon Tech an' dat's where Him and Jess met."

"What about Jessie's childhood?" Brock asked. Everyone listened intnetly to Meowth's answer.

"Jess hardly eva talks of her childhood, but wen she does, It is pretty sad," Meowth sipped his OJ.

"Tell us," May whispered.

"Well, Jessie 'ad an unusual family wen she was young. her Ma was an elite Team Rocket agent 'n her Fatha was always drunk. Jess was left with her fatha wen her ma, Miyamoto went on missions.  
When Jessie was six years old, Miyamoto was sent on a mission to the Andes Mountains. She was ordered ta find tha rare Pokemon, Mew and study it. Well, Miyamoto managed ta do just that. She was headin' back down da mountain, wen an avalanche hit. Miya was buried under twenty feet of snow an' neva heard from again."

"That's horrible!" Joy gasped.

"It's about ta get worse," Meowth replied. "Wen Madame Boss heard word of her best agent's disappearance, she told Jessie's father. Well, he went inta a fit of depression and mixing wit alcohol probably wasn't the best idea. Jessie found him hangin' in her Motha's closet quickly afta Miya's disappearance.  
Jessie became an orphan and was taken in by a fosta family. Da ting is, her new family was so so poor, dey couldn't even afford food! Her new motha ended up feedin' Jessie meals made of freshly fallen snow."

"I never thought she'd been through that much," Misty murmured, guilt evident in her voice.

"Jessie was so poor, she didn't even have any toys, 'cept fa dat doll her Ma had given her, 'memba tha one Santa took."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, Madame Boss finally adopted Jessie and put her inta Pokemon Tech, but at a price. If she didn't graduate, she'd haf ta join Team Rocket.

So da two attended Pokemon Tech. Jessie started mid year, so she was a little behind in her classes, while James had been dere for a while.

When dey first met, James was bein' bullied by a group of seniors. Jessie was runnin' late for her next lesson and ran past da group. She stopped and looked back, Only ta see da leada of da group kick James in da face, blood splurting from his nose.

_"What's wrong girly boy? Ya gonna cry to mummy?" The bully laughed, James held his nose and cried in pain._

_"Leave him alone!" Jessie ran up an' stood between the two._

_"Oh! Little Jimmy's got 'imself a girlfriend," The main bully laughed, "Get out of da way sweetheart, ya might get hurt," **(A/N: Meowth is telling the story so he's doing all the voices...They don't actually speak like that ;D)**_

_Jessie glared at him as he moved inta her personal space. She could feel James' eyes on her back._

_"Common Princess, I don' wanna haf ta hurt you too."_

_Da next thing James saw was da bully, screamin' in agony next ta him. His eyes widened as he watched Jessie fight off da rest of da seniors. Da group knew dat dey were beat and all five of 'em ran. Jessie kneeled next ta James an moved his hands from his face._

_"Are you Okay?" She whispered, checkin' his nose ta see if it was broken._

_"They've done worse," he sniffed back. "Tank you."_

_"No problem," She smiled. "good news, ya nose ain't broken, jus' bruised. You should go ta da sick room anyway, Jus' in case."_

_"Yeah tank's...um...I'm James."_

_"Oh? I'm Jessie," She replied, "I'll take ya to da school nur..."_

_"JESSICA! To da principals office, NOW!" Da Teacher interrupted da two._

_"Crap." Jessie muttered an' headed off ta da principals office. "Go to da nurse. If you're out by lunch, I'll find ya. Where will ya be?"_

_"Probably in da library, or da study," James replied._

_"I'll see you at lunch den," She replied as she walked away. James watched her back an' grimaced._

_-I hope she's not in trouble.-_

_Meanwhile in da principals office, Jessie sat in front of da principal, da group of seniors on a couch to da left._

_"Anotha incident like dat Jessica an' you will be expelled, am I clear?" Da principal ordered._

_"Yes ma'am."_

_Jessie could here the group of seniors sniggering at her. She focused all of her attention to da elderly woman across da desk._

_"I 'af notified your caregiver, you may leave Jessica."_

_"Tank you," Jessie bowed an' rushed out of da room, as da principal turned to da seniors._

_"Youse five ain't gettin' out of dis as easily as ya tink ya are."_

_"Wateva Miss." Da boys grinned smugly._

_"I haf ta admit though, ya did get completely smashed by a goil five years younga den you."_

_Dat shut da seniors up._

_Once she'd left da office, Jessie rushed ta go find James. She eventually found 'im in a corner of da library, quietly readin' a book. He did not notice her._

_"How're ya feelin'?" She asked 'im and he jumped slightly at da sound of her voice._

_"Um...Alright I guess," He blushed. "I din't expect ya ta come."_

_"Yeah well, 'ere I am, so let's do sumtin fun!"_

_His face lit up at da thought of makin' a new friend. He smiled slightly and answered, "Okay."_

And da two quickly became inseparable." Meowth paused then and ate another handful of food.

"Of course, da two ended up partying on da night of da big exam. Hungover and Lacking sleep, dey got da lowest scores in da schools history an' both flunked out. Not wantin' ta go back ta his family, and Jessie's deal to become a rocket not in her best interests, da two decided ta join da Sunny Town Bike Gang.

Dey stayed fa' about two years, until James decided he'd need ta see his grandparents. So da two split off, promising dat dey'd be back tagetha soon. As James went off ta Hoenn, Jessie decided ta travel ta Johto an' fulfil her dream of becoming a Pokemon Nurse."

"Jessie's a nurse?" Misty interrupted.

"She's not registered, but she 'as bin trained. Dat's why our Pokemon are always in full health wen we battle you."

"That makes sense, I always wondered how Their Pokemon recovered so quickly after being blasted off.," Brock agreed. "But why is she not registered?"

"She failed da course," Meowth replied. "She wasn't able to get inta da Joy nursing school an' she was so desperate, she decided ta enroll in a Pokemon school. For Chanseys. Well, she aced every lesson, until dey 'ad ta use Chansey's attacks ta help da patient. Jess decided dat she'd neva be able ta become a Nurse and grudgingly flunked out."

"Maybe she can help me take care of some of the ill Pokemon," Joy offered.

"She might like dat."

"What happened after that?" May asked. Meowth looked at her and started speaking.

"Jessie went back ta da bike gang, where she met up wit James again. He had a wonderful time with his grandparents by da way.

Da two stayed in Sunny Town until Jessie was found by two rocket grunts, who 'ad bin sent by Giovanni, Madame Boss' Son and Successor. Jessie was forced ta join Team Rocket and James din't wanna leave her, so he signed up too. Da two became partners an soon afta dat dey met ME-owth.

We were assigned a lot of jobs, most of 'em robberies, Which we succeeded at. The three of us were soon promoted ta top agents. Then we met you." Meowth turned to Ash. "When you bet us, we told da Boss and it turns out, your Pikachu was once a Team Rocket lab rat, it was tested on an' made slightly stronger den da usual Pikachu."

The table gasped in horror as Meowth said this, All of them staring in shock at the Pikachu, who played some distance away with Togepi.

"Da Boss ordered us ta steal dat Pikachu back, but as you know, we suck. We quickly became failures and our Boss makes us pay dearly for it."

"So that's why you've been after Pikachu," Misty wondered aloud.

"And it explains why Pikachu is stronger then others." Brock chimed in.

"You're Lying!" Ash stood suddenly. "Pikachu is not Evil!"

"I din't say he was twoip."

Ash sent daggers to the Cat and stormed out of the restaurant.

"Ash!" Misty yelled and ran after him.

"I need to check on the Pokemon." Joy, feeling the sudden tension, excused herself.

"Here, I'll help Joy," Brock offered and the two left, leaving May, Drew and Meowth at the table.

"I'm gonna find Jessie an' James...If dey find out I told ya all of dat, I'll be a dead man," Meowth stood, gathering his leftovers and running out, leaving the two coordinators alone.

"That was dramatic," Drew sighed, leaning his head on his hand. "What are you planning on doing for your next contest?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," May gambled.

"Alright," He grinned and stood up. May's heart began to beat faster as he reached for her hand. as he knotted their fingers together, Drew turned and led her to the training room that was located near the swimming pool. May's breath caught as she stared at their hands.

_Why do I feel like this, He's meant to be my rival. _She thought to herself. meanwhile Drew thought the exact same thing.

The two stood outside the training room door, lost in their own thoughts, not realising that their hands were still entangled together.

**SO there we go, bit of contest at the end there for you all. As I may have said before, the next chapter is basically couples galore, but I've actually got a throat infection and may take a while to write it...your Ideas are welcome, If they are good I'll stick them in somewhere... coz I still don't know where this story is heading and I do love reviews, but seriously who doesn't :) anyway...stay tuned for Chapter 4 guys.**


	4. Couple's Retreat

**Well...I was typing this Chapter up and it decided to log me out when I tried to save it...SO I'm incredibly pissed at the moment, having to rewrite it again. Anyway, Tank's for the reviews. if my internet wasn't being annoying you would've had this chapter sooner but anyway ; _ ; Chapter 4 away...**

**Forget About the Rain  
Chapter 4  
Couples Retreat**

"Ash!"

Ash crouched in a ball, somewhere in the Pokemon Centre, his head buried in his arms as Misty knelt beside him.

"Are you okay Ash?" She whispered, touching his shoulder gently.

"No," He sniffed and rubbed his eyes on his sleeve.

"Don't worry about it. Meowth being the one who said it, it's probably not true."

"Yeah, but it explains a lot."

Misty lifted Ash's hat from his head and placed it next to him.

"I'm sure Pikachu doesn't know about it's past," She whispered. "But he's still your Pokemon."

Ash's eyes met Misty's aquamarine ones and he slowly uncurled himself from his ball.

"You'll still be best friends with him. It doesn't change who Pikachu is."

"I know," Ash smiled. "Thank you."

Misty smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Meowth was just trying to make you angry," She whispered into his ear. Ash felt a shiver go up his spine , as he shyly moved his arms around her waist. Misty smiled. and gripped him tighter.

"Thank you, Misty."

The two stayed in their embrace silently, lost in each other. Ash turned his head into Misty's neck and kissed her softly. Misty gasped and felt her face heat up, moving so that she was face to face with Ash. She stared into his black eyes and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry," Ash apologised, looking away from his first travelling buddy. He felt Misty's hand upon his cheek and looked back up at her. Misty closed her eyes and moved closer, her breath mixing with his as the two inched closer. finally their lips met, slightly touching, before it quickly became passionate. They stayed together until Lunch time, whispering words that they'd kept hidden from each other, since the day they had met.

**Room 4**

Jessie and James sat in their room, thinking about what they were going to do today.

"I'm in the mood to swim," James smiled.

"Go outside then. You could probably swim just on the road there," Jessie replied, sticking a lollypop into her mouth.

"This centre has a swimming pool, let's check it out!"

"As long as it's heated."

James grabbed the lollypop from her mouth and stuck it in his own.

"I'm sure it is Jess."

"HEY!"

"Even if it's not heated, we can still hit the hot springs." James grinned and placed the lollypop back into her mouth.

"HOT SPRINGS? Let's go James!"

James smiled as he stood up and took off his pyjama top. **(A/N: They haven't changed since chapter 2 'coz they're lazy ;D)**

Jessie gripped her lollypop stick and grinned, watching James' body, which was quite well defined after digging all of those holes. Feeling her eyes on him, James smiled and blushed as he reached into his bag and pulled out his boardies. **(A/N: I'm Australian :3)**

Jessie's eyes widened as James proceeded to pull off his pants, his Bonds briefs the same colour as his hair. She stared at James, watching his Hamstring muscles stretch under his skin as he pulled on the colourful shorts. **(A/N: I love watching muscles move...that probably sounds weird but I do)**

Jessie could feel herself heating up as James turned to her, concentrating on doing up his draw string. She stood up and walked over to him.

"These things are ridiculous! They don't even hold the damn shorts up, they're just a waste of space." He mumbled, not realising Jessie had moved into his personal space..

"hmm...Let me try," She purred, running her hands down his abs and gripping the strings. James snapped his head up and blushed deeply.

"Um...Okay," He squeaked, staring down at his lifelong friend. He noticed that without her heels, she was quite a bit shorter then him. He felt his board shorts loosen slightly and looked down, watching Jessie concentrate on his shorts, her fingers brushing against his skin occasionally.

"Jess..." He moaned, burying his face into her hair, his arms carefully snaking their way around her neck.

"Maybe if you did them up properly the draw strings wouldn't bother you so much," She answered his moan, leaning into him.

"That might help," He grinned, feeling Jessie's arms move around his waist. Jessie smiled and slowly wriggled her fingers beneath his waist band, his skin warm under her cool fingers.

"I should probably get changed then," She whispered.

"Probably."

James slowly released her from his grip, but Jessie kept her fingers in his pants.

"Okay." she mumbled, her lips on his chest before stepping away from him.

Jessie pulled her Bikini from her own bag and took her pants off. James watched as she quickly pulled the bottoms up to sit on her hips, trying to make it so that James wouldn't see much. She then pulled off her top, revealing her slim but strong back to him. He noticed a slight curve of her breast was visible as she lifted her arms to tie her Bikini up. She turned to him after adjusting herself and smirked.

"Ready?"

"Aha!"

A splitting grin burst across her face and she ran to the door.

"Race ya to the pool!"

James watched her body move as she ran from him, blushing as he thought of what he was doing, he quickly followed her lead and ran after her.

**In the Emergency Room**

"Can you bring me the scissors please Brock? I need to restitch this Mudkip's fin." Joy asked, holding the Mudkip still.

"Sure!" He smiled, bringing the equipment to the nurse.

"Thank you."

Joy worked on Mudkip's wound while Brock watched, his eyes more on her, then on the Pokemon.

"Done!" Joy smiled, "Chansey, take this Mudkip to the recovery room."

"Chansey!"

The Pokemon left, a large smile on it's face as it pushed the stretcher through the doors.

"You're beautiful when you work," Brock complimented.

"Thank you," joy blushed, turning away and starting on the next Pokemon.

"You're beautiful all the time, not just when you're working."

Joy blushed deeper and tried to hide it from the young breeder.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Joy felt angry.

"How do I know if you mean that? Your friends told me that you say that to every pretty woman you meet."

Brock blushed and replied.

"I do, but I still think you're the most amazing woman I've ever met."

"I...I can do the rest of the Pokemon by myself Brock. Maybe you could go find everyone else and order some lunch."

"Okay," Brock sighed and walked out, deciding to look for Ash and Misty first

_'He's an over hormonal teenager, but he is sweet'_

Joy thought while relocating a Pidgey's wing.

_'Why do I feel like this.'_

**Outside the Training Room**_  
_

May looked at her and Drew's entwined hands and squeezed gently, causing Drew to snap out of his thoughts.

"Drew, I..."

"Shh." He smiled back at her and pulled out a deep red rose. He turned and slowly positioned it in her hair, her bandana forgotten that day.

May held her breath as Drew slowly ran his hand down her face and cupped her cheek. Closing her eyes, May leant into him, Drew on the same wave length as their noses touched.

"GO AWAY!"

The two jumped apart, headbutting each other in the process as the turned towards the scream.

Jessie was running straight for them at full speed, screaming at the top of her lungs.

The coordinators stared in shock as they watched a topless James chase the scantily clad villainess.

"I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAHH!" She laughed as James lifted her over his shoulder and ran through the pool entrance and out of sight.

"That was random.." May stated, breaking the silence between the two. Drew turned to her and nodded.

"I kind of like the idea of going for a swim though." He moved closer. "I wanna see you in a bathing suit."

May blushed deeply and turned her head away.

"L...let's eat lunch first."

Drew smiled at her stutter and kissed her on the cheek before running back to the restaurant. May smiled to herself as she followed, the scent of the rose he had given her, strong in her nose and her cheek burning where his lips met her skin.

**In The Corridor**

"ASH, MISTY! It's lunch time!" Brock called to his two friends, who were still in the same position as before.

"We're over here Brock!" Misty answered, moving away from Ash.

The two saw Brock at the end of the corridor, waving at them. Standing up, the two made their way towards him.

"How're you feeling Ash? You seemed pretty upset before," The older boy asked.

"I'm fine now," Ash smiled, looking into Misty's eyes and grabbing her hand. Brock smiled to himself.

_'About time.'_

The three wandered into the restaurant and took a seat at the table, where a grinning Drew and a blushing May sat.

"How're you feeling Ash?" May asked, snapping out of her Drew induced thoughts.

"I'm fine." He smiled back, squeezing Misty's hand under the table.

A few minutes later, Joy joined the five and they all ate their lunch.

"Hey guys, Drew and I saw Jessie and James in their bathers, heading for the pool, What do you say? Do you wanna go for a swim?" The young brunette asked the table.

"Sounds good." Misty smiled.

"YEAH! Let's do it!" Ash jumped from his seat, bringing Misty with him.

The five headed to their room to change, while Joy headed to her own room to do the same, all of them excited to be doing something fun together at last.

Meanwhile, a small, pink ball came rolling into the centre via the chimney. The wet thing expanded as it shook the water off of it's body.

The pink fluff looked around desperately until it's eyes focused on a thick black texta with a green lid. The Pokemon ran and picked it up, smiling widely to itself as it spotted the humans it had been stalking for God knows how long, walk out of a room.

It slowly followed them to the pool and watched from behind a door frame as it's future audience talked in the corridor. It smiled at the thought of performing and cried in joy.

"Jiggly!"

**Dumdumdum! Told you she's come in soon ;D Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, I haven't had the time to type it...I've been organising my Mad Hatter costume for an Alice in Wonderland themed party that I'm going to, that shall be ridiculously awesome ;) anyway, I though I might mention that I got the name of this fic from a lovely song called "Forget About The Rain" by Trapt...Everytime I think of this fic, that damn song get's stuck in my head, and It's not even their best song, I just thought The name goes nicely with this fic ;)**

**I don't like nagging but please R&R, it fuels me to write faster and then you get to read more and that's good all round :)**

**Stay tuned for chapter 5...the Pool O_O  
**


	5. The Pool

**God you have NO idea how incredibly sorry I am for forgetting this fic :( I kind of...Lost my Pokemon muse after finding out that my two favourite characters had finally gotten together on my favourite show and I quickly became obsessed with them again O_o But Last night...in the middle of the night, I got the sudden urge to write the next chapter (I had hit a wall in writing this before). So here it is :DD Hope you haven't lost interest :S This chapter is Rocketshipping all the way ;)**

**Forget About The Rain  
Chapter 5  
The Pool**

Jessie screamed as she felt the water envelop her body, the splash she made hitting James, who was standing on the edge of the pool laughing at her bomb.

She pulled her head back up above the water and smiled at her friend, hair sticking to her head.

"Do we want some music? It's a little quiet in here," James asked smiling down at her.

"Sure, but hurry up!"

"Okay," He grinned and walked towards the large stereo located in a waterproof case away from the pool. James pressed the 'on' button and an upbeat tune began playing. Jessie smiled and started moving to the beat, water splashing around her, droplets flying throught the air as she spun.

"Hurry up and get in the water, James!" She ordered before sinking underwater completely.

James grinned as he watched her, the water clear enough for him to see her. He noticed a halt in her actions, she had stopped swimming for a moment, her hair floating around her body as she sat underwater. James' grin widened as he took note of where she was. He quickly ran away from the pool, turned and ran full speed towards the edge. As he reached the water, James sprang into the air, pulling his legs to his chest. As he was in the air, Jessie's head had pooped out of the water, her need to breathe overtaking her body. As she took another breath she saw a large ball of skin fly above her, her eyes widened as James hit the water a metre away from her, the wave he had made hitting her full force, water flowing into her lungs, the chlorine burning her throat.

She wanted to scream in pain, but her insides were waterlogged making her cough as hard as she could, before her lungs drowned.

James had finally broken out of the water, grinning from ear to ear, thinking that he had scared his best friend. He turned to her, but as soon as she caught his eye his smile dropped to a look of horror as water spilled from her mouth, her coughing getting weaker as the water in her body became scarce.

"OH, GOD JESS! I'm so sorry!" James cried as he swam towards her. Jessie just nodded in reply and began to crawl over the edge of the pool and onto solid ground.

James followed her, but stayed in the water, leaning on the edge Jessie had just exited from.

"I thought you were still under. I didn't mean to Jess! I'm sorry!"

James began to rub her bare back as Jessie's coughing stopped completely. She lay there exhausted as James' hands ran along her back, soothing her as she recuperated.

"I'm sorry," James whispered again and he leaned forward and kissed the middle of her spine. He could taste the chlorine on her skin as he moved his lips up her back and to her ear.

"Are you okay?" He asked

To tired to be angry at him as she usually was when he saw her weak side, she just nodded.

"Yeah."

Her voice was hoarse and gravelly as she used her waterlogged vocal chords.

"I'm fine."

She moved from her spot and walked over to the mini fridge, next to the speaker, and pulled out a soda. The cool liquid soothing her burning throat as she emptied the can. Jessie stood for a few minutes, composing herself before she wandered back to the pool's edge. James smiled slightly as he watched her slowly enter the water, knowing that she would be alright.

"No more bombs," She ordered before swimming over to the other edge, where a pile of pool toys sat.

"Never Again!" James grinned sheepishly.

Jessie burrowed through the toys until she found a waterproof volleyball. She slipped it under the water to make it damp before pulling it out and gripping it tightly.

"Whatchya got, Jess?" James called. The next thing he knew, a large wet mass hit the side of his head full force, making him lose balance and fall into the water.

Jessie laughed at her revenge and swam towards the upper edge of the pool, four cones in hand. She placed two on the edge, a couple of metres away from each other and than began swimming to the opposite edge.

James had recovered from the hit and watched Jessie set up the cones while pushing the ball underwater and letting it go, making the ball pop from the water into the air.

As Jessie made her way towards him, she gestured for him to throw her the ball. He did so, aiming it above her head making her jump for it. She caught the ball with ease, the movement making her chest bounce slightly. James gasped as he noticed this, the blood rushing to his cheeks (as well as somewhere else ;D).

"One on One Water Polo! Anything goes!" Jessie called to him as she made her way to the middle of the makeshift field. James quickly joined her and smiled.

"Which way?"

Jessie pointed to the cones in front of her. "My goals." She than pointed behind her, "Your goals. I get first ball, because I almost died."

She laughed as she grabbed the ball and began to swim towards her goals, James close behind her. About five metres away from the edge, James made his move. His hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled, making Jessie lose control of the ball. James quickly scooped it up and swam from his friend, who was on his tail. Jessie dove under the water and swam quickly in front of James. She burst from the water and slapped the ball from his hands, making it fly into the air. James, stunned into stillness, didn't realise what had just happened until he turned and saw Jessie throw the ball between her set of cones.

"One - Nil!" She cried, fist pumping the air as the ball bounced back into the water. "Your Ball Jimmy!"

James swam over to the ball and grabbed it.

"PLAY!"

He hugged the ball to his chest as he pulled his feet to rest on the wall, bending his knees and quickly pushing as hard as he could. James rocketed underneath Jessie and swam straight for his goals, he looked back, Jessie had no chance of catching him, so he swam to the end, slamming the ball throw his cones.

"One All!"

The game continued for half an hour, until the scores were even at fourteen each. The two moved to the middle of their field and smiled at each other.

"First to fifteen wins," Jessie grinned, she knew James was tired.

"Okay," He nodded and the two Rock, Paper, Scissored to see who's ball it would be.

Jessie wrapped her open palm around his fist in triumph.

"Paper beats Rock, my ball!"

"I never understood how paper could beat rock, it doesn't make much sense," He replied.

"We'll figure out the logistics later...PLAY!"

Jessie shot past him, full speed as he turned and swam after her, the edge coming closer and closer, Jessie smirking in triumph.

When she was close enough to score, James grabbed her waist and hugged her to him, her back flat against his chest, skin on skin. Jessie gasped as the feel of him made her body tingle, the ball had left her hands before James had made his move and she had scored.

"I win," She whispered, her mind fuzzy as he pulled her tighter.

"Congrats," He mumbled in her ear before spinning her around so that they were face to face. James looked through his hair at her, his heart racing at her closeness.

Jessie's lips curved upwards as she reached her hand up to his face and brushed his messy, wet hair out of his face, her hand coming to rest on his neck, his rapid pulse thumping through her fingers. James looked down to her lips and watched her tongue dart out to wet them. He felt her pull his head towards hers, lips meeting in a soft kiss.

The two pulled away and stared into each others eyes, Emerald meeting Sapphire. Jessie's eyelids lowered as she glanced at his lips and they moved to meet each other again.

The two lost themselves in the kiss, years of friendship quickly taken to the next step. Jessie's arms wrapped around his neck, opening her mouth to let his tongue in.

James' hands moved over body, both making their way up her back, before heading south and cupping her barely covered cheeks.

_'Bold Move.'_ Jessie thought to herself as a moan rumbled from her throat and into his. She could feel him between her legs, his arousal becoming obvious to her as he pushed her into his pelvis.

Jessie removed her tongue from his mouth and slowly made her way down his throat, nipping his skin lightly. James groaned in approval as Jessie mad her way back to his lips, the two delving deeper into each other than before, if that was possible.

The two were so lost in each other that they didn't realise that the door had opened and a crowd of six were now watching them wide eyed.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

**A/N: Hmm...So Jess and Jim have taken it to the next step have they?...Listen I did rate this story 'M' so there might be Citrus later (you know Lemon/ Lime) but it's up to you, If you want it I'll write it, if not I won't. Although it'll be my first attempt at it :) anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter...again sorry about the ridiculous wait, Please don't be to angry :) as always R&R if you want...Stick some of your Ideas up so I can write more and have fun reading other fanfics like I do while I wait for lazy people to post new chapters up :))**


	6. Newspapervilage has news!

**Forget About the Rain  
Chapter 5.5**

**Newspapervilage has news!**

**My gentle, worried readers,**

**I know that these Author intrusion chapters normally mean that they've decided to put their fic on hiatus for a while and leave it uncompleted...**

**but guess the fuck what!**

**That's right! I'm in the Pokemon fan circle again! I've got the next two chapters planned out and nearly ready to go...I'm also aiming for this fic to be approximately 10 maybe 12 chapters long...I'm in the process of planning the rest of the story, which should take me...I don't know...tonight, and I'll start writing it up possibly tonight as well...The next chapter should be up around the weekend, maybe a little earlier :)**

**I apologise for my 2010 fans for having a year hiatus...I know you probably won't forgive me, but I was in my final year of school...and some family stuff happened, and it was the worst year of my life...But now I'm beginning anew! This fic will be finished by this first year Nursing student, so help me!**

**So, reread if you want...reply to this "chapter" if you like and hang tight, the ending is getting closer!**

**~Love, Newspapervilage**


End file.
